Impossible love (english version)
by DarkAngelOfMidnight
Summary: My traduction of my story "Impossible love". The story begins in the 4x12. Everyone wants to kill Kol but nothing will happen as planned. What if Elena fell in love with Kol ? PS: I'm looking for a translator (french/english). Couples: Kol/Elena and Klaroline scenes.
1. Introduction

_**Impossible love (English version)**_

_**PS: Hi everyone ! First of all, I wanted to apologize for my English level. I'm a French writer, I'd like to share my writings, but I am only 15 years old and I don't speak English very well. I'm looking for a translator if someone is interested: I need somebody for read and correct my translations before I post them.**_

Intro: The story begins in the 4x12, when Elena offers Jeremy to kill Kol for complete his tattoo. Everything worked until the moment where Kol arrives at Elena's home for talking about the "truce". What if the originel's charm wouldn't let Elena insensitive ? What if the impossible happens ? What if something would born between two people wanting kill each other ?

Chapter 1: Introduction

-I need to talk you... in person. I wanna call a truce in the name of Silas. Said Elena

-You want to talk about Silas ? Repeated Kol

-I meet you whenever you want. I'll come to you.

-If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in.

Elena, Jeremy and Matt panic.

-How to be sure that you won't do hurt to Jeremy ? Worries Elena

-None interest, I don't wanna be the one who kill the Hunter. I wouldn't like to want to kill me for a few decades. Invite me in, Elena.

Elena brings out Matt and Jeremy by the back door and takes a deep breath before open the door. She finds herself face to face with Kol, who gave her a big smile.

-Hi, Elena.

_**PS: Yes, it's a very short chapter, and yes, it's more or less a recovery of the episode 4x12 but I wanted to place my story compared with the tv show. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters. See you soon. Marine.**_


	2. The truce

Chapter 2: The truce

-I'm waiting. Remarked the Originel with a smirk that makes shudder Elena.

Kol was creepy, like all his brothers. Attractive, but creepy. Elena hesitated. What if he'd kill her as soon he'll pass the door ? No, his brother will never forgive him. She thought about her plan, she was so scared that everything goes wrong, that everything be messed up because of her. She was going to bring him inside, keep him as long she can, Bonnie will arrive for controlling him and Jeremy will kill him.

-You can come in. Authorized Elena

-Well well, I almost wait. Quipped Kol

Elena doesn't move, Kol turns to her bewildered.

-What ? We aren't going to chat just behind your door anyway ?! Be a good host damn it !

-Yeah, yeah, I... I was thinking.

She walked to the kitchen, the Originel on her heels, and took two glasses. She took a bottle of mineral watter from her cupboard. She was preparing to serve when Kol stopped her.

-Water ? I thought you were more funny.

-Then what ? Why don't you do it yourself, huh ?

-Well, it's so nicely offered ! Exclaimed Kol by passing on the other side of the kitchen, looking for different alcohols. In my time, every man respecting themselves knew how to do wonderful cocktails.

-I'll see that. Huffed Elena vaguely interested.

Elena slipped her phone under the counter, so that Kol can't see it. Damn it ! Bonnie had some troubles with her parents, she'll have to keep Kol here more longer than planned. Well.

-What are you thinking about ? Ask Kod by throwing her a curious look while adding ice cubes in a glass which he gave her. Well, taste this.

-Thanks. I think we should talk about the reason for your coming: Sillas.

-So much pressed the young nowadays ! Laughed Kol. Are you sure that you want to talk about Sillas ? Trust me, it's the kind of people which it's better ignore the existence.

-Yes I'm sure. If I had to give up my only chance for take my humanity back, I at least want to know at who I'm dealing with. Yum, amazing this cocktail.

-Thanks. Well, as you want to. Let's go sit.

He went himself to the saloon and sits comfortably in a couch. Elena meanwhile, sits her on the armchair the most far from the couch. Kol's presence puts her uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

-Your home is so cute. Remarked him. So bad that everything will be destroyed when you'll set Sillas free.

-We're not even sure that him exist !

-Oh, so you're totally dumb. Trust me, he is.

-How could you be so sure of that ?

He raised his head and looked her in her eyes. Elena feel her heart miss a beat. She wanted desperate to escape from this magnetic and deep look. She see some angry, some pain too, inside these eyes.

-I've my sources. He announced with a mysterious tone which didn't expect more questions like that one.

-Well, ok, you don't want to talk about this, that's your right. Articulated Elena, by calming herself. If he exist, just like you say, why should we be afraid of him ?

-Sillas is... powerful. And it's an euphemism. Started Kol. I don't have the time for explain you why, you probably don't understand anyway, but he has only one wish: Put the chaos on earth. And I can assure you that at the second where he'll be out of the ground, he will put this chaos he want, nothing will going to stop him.

-But... Why ?

-I can't explain you why.

-And I'm supposed to have a perfect trust in you ? Said Elena. Maybe you lie, maybe you want us to be selfless from Sillas, like that you can find the cure first.

In a split second, he finds himself sitting on the arm of the chair where Elena was sitting. She jumps, regretting what she had say. Once again, he looked her into her eyes. He didn't compelled her but Elena feels incapable to look away, there are so many things in his eyes.

-Why should I trust you ? Ask Elena.

-You have my word. That's the only reason for which you can trust me.

He said that without look away, it's becomes quite annoying. Elena prayed inwardly for Bonnie hurries. She want to be done with this story, and quickly. However, she badly wanted to trust Kol, he looks so sincere...

-Well. Say Kol, finally cutting off contact with their eyes. Since you say nothing, I guess we are arranged ?

-Huh ? Huh yeah, yeah of course.

-Perfect, I will be able to go then.

-No, wait, I have one last question.

-I listen. He sigh.

-Why don't you want him out ? Even if the chaos would be spread on earth, it won't make anything for you, you're an Originel. Why take care of it ?

He had, for a split second, an indescribable expression on his face then he move to Elena with his vampire speed. He was just in front of her, a few centimeters away from her face.

-I think, he whispers, that the chaos according to Sillas will be even worst than the death.

He leans into her ear and whispers:

-I just want to live Elena, isn't it that everyone want ?

He goes away from her, an enigmatic smile, as only he knows how, on lips.

-This time, I can go out ?

No ! He couldn't go out ! She had to at any price keep him here until Bonnie arrives. They had to get rid of him tonight ! _"I just want to live Elena, isn't it that everyone want ?"_. These words resound in her head. She crosses him eyes one last time and everything collapses in her head.

-Yeah. Yeah, you can go out.

He gave her a twinkling and closed the door behind him. Elena stands there saying nothing. She had the feeling of have made a mistake. A huge mistake.

**Any reviews =) ?**


End file.
